Menjadi Milikmu
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: "Rahasia yang kupendam dalam dada lebih sulit dari yang kuduga. Mungkin karena aku ingin jadi milikmu, aku ingin jadi milikmu." Terinspirasi dari lirik I Wanna be Yours oleh Arctic Monkeys. Spoiler sampai chapter 22. Fanfic Otoyomegatari berbahasa Indonesia pertama. Canon setting, agak re-tell. Happy RnR


**Disclaimer**: _**The Bride's Story (Otoyomegatari)**_ kepunyaan Mori Kaoru. Tak ada keuntungan apapun dalam menuliskan fanfic ini. Lagu _**I Wanna be Yours**_ adalah milik Arctic Monkeys. Juga tak bermaksud melakukan pelanggaran hak cipta terhadapnya.  
**Warning**: Percintaan dengan anak-anak di bawah umur yg bisa dikira pedofilia ._. Padahal bukan 8D Patriarki, yang bisa bikin eneg sebagian orang.

* * *

**Menjadi Milikmu**

a fanfiction for Otoyomegatari

by **_nutmeg-not-head_**

.

.

Ketika kami menikah, aku tidak mencintainya. Dia anak laki-laki yang bertahun lebih muda dariku. Kukira dia pria dewasa. Nyatanya bukan. Aku kecewa, jujur saja. Tapi aku tak menampakkannya saat kami duduk bersisian dan menerima para tamu. Atau saat kami kembali ke rumah setelah berkali-kali mendapatkan ucapan selamat.

Ini hari bahagianya dan hari bahagia keluarganya. Mungkin juga hari bahagia keluargaku. Meski mereka tak ikut serta sehingga wali nikahku adalah penghulu kami.

Ibu dan kakaknya sangat baik padaku. Keluarganya yang lain juga baik padaku. Ibu mertua memberi karpet-karpet baru untuk kamar kami sebagai kado pernikahan. Sedangkan Kakak Ipar memberiku bergulung-gulung benang agar aku memintalnya jadi kain. Kulakukan yang mereka harapkan. Karpet di kamar kami ganti. Benang-benang kini menjadi baju hangat untuknya. Ada simbol keluargaku di punggung baju untuknya.

Kukira dengan menjadikan ia bagian dari keluargaku aku akan mencintainya. Rupanya tidak.

Sebulan kemudian aku pergi bersamanya ke tempat salah seorang paman yang bermukim jauh dari keluarga induk. Untuk memperkenalkanku sebagai istrinya, sebagai anggota baru keluarga Ayhan. Di malam hari untuk pertama kalinya kami berciuman. Pertama pula aku mendekapnya erat dalam tidurku. Tapi aku masih belum merasakan cinta padanya. Aku hanya suka.

Aku menyukai sikap ramahnya. Aku menyukai sikap tenangnya. Ia tak seperti para keponakan yang kekanakan. Ia bisa berunding dengan orang dewasa. Ia sedang berusaha untuk terlihat dewasa. Pada umur yang sama, aku cuma anak kecil di mata mereka.

Aku memang masih anak kecil. Ia sakit karena tindakanku. Ia tak tahan udara dingin dan aku memaksanya untuk menanggalkan pakaian ketika kami bermalam di _yurt _milik Paman agar tubuhnya hangat. Akibatnya justru membuat tubuhnya demam tinggi dan batuk-batuk. Apapun asal bukan demam. Apapun asal bukan dahi panas dan terbatuk-batuk. Kulakukan apapun agar demamnya turun dan batuknya reda.

Semua usahaku tak membuatnya membaik. Nampaknya aku masih anak kecil yang dulu, melihat orang-orang di sekelilingku meninggal setelah demam tinggi. Tapi aku tak ingin dia meninggal. Aku tak ingin suamiku meninggal, Tuhan. Aku belum mencintainya, belum mengabdi padanya. Aku belum seperti Ibu pada Ayah. _Tuhan, kumohon jangan ambil dia. _

Aku lalu menangis hingga membuat Nenek menasehatiku. Dan esoknya, setelah meminum obat dari tabib hari sebelumnya, dia sembuh. Kudekap erat dia karena aku takut ia mengalami takdir yang sama dengan orang-orang yang kukenal. Namun aku tak tahu mengapa, perasaan cinta padanya tak kunjung tiba.

Tak lama setelah ia sembuh, kami bertemu keluargaku tak jauh dari mausoleum Horkia di suatu pagi. Kak Azer datang bersama para paman memintaku untuk kembali pulang. Juga meminta untuk membatalkan pernikahan.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Amira telah menikah dengan saya! Saya yang akan membuat keputusan!" Dialah yang paling dahulu menolak. Dia yang paling lantang menyuarakan pendapat tak setuju. Bukan aku, yang berdiri ketakutan di belakangnya. Sebab, mereka sembilan orang berkuda dan kami hanya berdua tanpa kuda maupun senjata. Kami kalah jumlah.

Tiba-tiba ia ditarik menjauh, dikurung di antara kuda, sementara Paman meneriakiku untuk pulang karena itu perintah Ayah. "Apa boleh putri membangkang ayahnya?!"

Tentu tak boleh. Aku tahu tentu tak boleh. Tapi aku kini wanita bersuami dan suamiku tak ingin aku kembali ke keluargaku lalu menikahi orang lain!

Aku cuma diam sementara mereka menawannya. Aku tak ingin pulang tapi aku masih anak yang harus berbakti pada ayahnya. Aku harus bagaimana?

Kakak kemudian menyerahkan kudaku. Sebelum menerimanya, aku mendengar kabar buruk. Temanku, Aterui, yang dinikahkan dengan keluarga Numaji, sudah meninggal. Aku diminta pulang untuk menikahi putra keluarga Numaji. Yang berarti aku adalah pengikat keluarga Hargal-Numaji selanjutnya, pengganti Aterui.

Aterui yang periang. Aterui yang ramah dan tak pernah sakit. Aterui... meninggal? Kenapa?

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar domba-domba mengembik. Saat aku menoleh, tampak ratusan domba menghambur pada kami sehingga membubarkan orang-orang yang menahan Karluk di antara kuda. Ia berhasil melarikan diri, aku berlari dari Kakak menuju padanya. Ia membawa kudanya mendekat lalu menyambarku dan memacu kudanya kembali ke rumah Ayhan.

Malam itu pertanyaanku dan keraguanku terjawab di antara rasa khawatirku yang tak mau menghilang. Keluarga Hargal tanpa kenal menyerah mendatangi kampung kami. Keributan terjadi. Ayah mertuaku menyuruh kami menunggu di dalam kamar hingga keadaan tenang. Tapi aku tak mungkin tenang. Aku takut akan ada korban dalam kerusuhan ini. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku juga tak mau seseorang meninggal karena aku tak mau pulang ke keluargaku. Aku tak bisa pulang, Ayah. Sebab suamiku pun tak ingin aku ke sana. Meski suamiku hanya seorang anak kecil, tak lebih tua dari tiga belas tahun.

Aku tak tahu ia begitu gigih. Aku cuma seorang wanita yang dinikahkan padanya karena perjanjian kedua keluarga. Aku memiliki hak untuk menolak. Dia juga. Dia juga memiliki hak untuk membatalkan pernikahan jika itu membuatnya merasa aman. Tapi Karluk Ayhan memilih untuk mempertahankanku dan menanggung risiko terbunuh oleh orang dari keluarga asalku.

Rupanya ketakutanku terbukti benar. Paman berhasil sampai di selasar atas lewat pohon mahoni di halaman kami. Beliau menarikku padanya. Aku tak menjerit. Kuduga jeritanku akan membuat Paman tertangkap basah lalu ditembak. Sebab aku mendengar letusan senapan sebelum ini. Paman yang masih berusaha menyeretku keluar dari balkon dengan gusar mengatakan aku bertindak bodoh karena memihak mereka.

Paman tak tahu. Mereka juga keluargaku kini. Meninggalkan mereka bukankah memutuskan tali persaudaraan juga? Tapi bukan ini yang membuatku mati-matian mengeratkan pegangan pada kayu selasar.

Bunyi benturan terdengar dekat. Karluk sudah berdiri di antara kami. Apa dia tak tahu siapa yang dia hadapi? Laki-laki dewasa yang dua kali lebih besar darinya! Dia bisa—_Tuhan kumohon jangan!_—mengalami patah tulang jika terjatuh dari tempat ini. Dia bahkan memintaku masuk.

Aku lalu tahu Karluk keras kepala. Paman mengeluarkan bilah pedangnya, menyabetkan ke depan—_Tuhan, kumohon. Jangan sampai Karluk terkena pedang itu_—dan Karluk tiba-tiba melontarkan tubuh ke depan. Tangannya menancapkan belati di paha Paman.

Dari dalam, kulihat mereka jatuh ke bawah.

Jatuh? Lalu Karluk?

Karluk... terluka? Terbu—_Janganjanganjangan kumohonTuhan kumohon..._

...

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan? Aku melihatnya berada di pinggiran beranda seolah akan memanjat naik? Aku tidak mimpi 'kan? Dia berdiri di balkon dan menuju kamar?

Tidak. Aku tidak bermimpi. Dia tidak meninggal. Karluk_ku_ tidak meninggal.

Maka kukejar dia dan kudekap erat supaya ia tidak ke mana-mana. Supaya ia masih di sini, tidak terjatuh, tidak tertebas pedang, tidak demam karena udara yang tak ramah padanya. Biar dia di sini. Biar ia tak pergi seperti Aterui. Biar di sini, di dekatku, saat aku memulai atau menutup hari. Aku ingin dia hidup. Aku ingin suamiku terus hidup.

_Terima kasih telah menahanku. Terima kasih tak menyerahkanku pada mereka. Terima kasih telah melindungiku. Terima kasih telah peduli._ Rasa syukurku terdengar hanya berupa isak tangis. Suatu saat di masa depan, mungkin saat aku lebih berani, aku akan mengatakan padanya.

Jawaban yang kucari, akhirnya kutemukan.

* * *

Setelah peristiwa itu, apalagi yang akan kita alami, hei Karluk? Apakah kita akan berkelana lebih jauh daripada orangtua kita? Jauh dari Mongolia dan Persia? Menuju ke Barat-kah atau ke Utara? Tapi ada orang-orang Rusia di perbatasan Turki. Kudengar mereka tak ramah pada orang-orang seperti kita. Jadi, sebaiknya kita tak ke sana saja. Bagaimana?

Dan kita akan punya banyak waktu jika tak berkelana. Akan kita habiskan dengan menggembala domba seperti di tempat Paman Umak-kah? Aku bisa saja menghabiskan waktu dengan membuat roti. Tapi itu tak bisa kulakukan denganmu. Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu. Pariya memang sahabat menyenangkan. Tapi dia bukan dirimu dan bukan pula suamiku. Kalau mendengar ini, engkau mungkin akan tertawa.

Sayangnya, aku suka tawa lepasmu. Penuh kebahagiaan dan mengundang orang lain untuk turut serta. Mungkin suatu saat suaramu akan berubah menjadi lebih berat. Dan tinggi tubuhmu juga bertambah. Itu tak masalah bagiku. Aku justru mengharapkan agar saat itu segera datang. Lalu aku akan memasakkan makanan yang lebih banyak dan lebih enak daripada biasanya. Akan kubutakan juga baju baru untukmu karena yang lama pasti tak muat.

Hei, Karluk. Segeralah tumbuh dewasa. Untukku. Setelah itu, kau bisa mencintaiku sebebas aku mencintaimu. Kau bisa memilikiku sebagaimana aku memilikimu. Sebab, aku ingin menjadi milikmu, utuh.

* * *

**A/N**: Selesai~ Jangan tanya efek samping nulis ini gimana. :)) Review dalam bentuk apapun sangat diterima


End file.
